Lovers of Loving Love
by Joce
Summary: Two kids found by a group of adventurers and they do not know where they've come from... The kids seem to know them though. Who are they and what do they have to do with Keichii and Onitidus? R&R ppl!
1. Familiarties

**Lovers of Loving Love**

Joce: Hello! ((Grins and waves.)) To begin with, Keichii and Onitidus requested I write this. Secondly, they are not really gay. Third, if a part seems confusing… um… e-mail me or something. ((Laughs insanely.))

Mixen: Um… Joce, tell them who you are and what this is about.

Joce: Oh yeah. I'm Aibou from the Unicorn server on Final Fantasy XI, Keichii and Onitidus are both from the Unicorn server too. Let's see… What else… Oh yeah, I'm writing this for them! ((Evil, wide grin. Looks at Mixen.)) He's the random part of my mind, mainly the emotions I blocked off for the most part. ((Stares blankly.))

Mixen: Fear, sorrow, and got some extra like happiness and hyperness. ((Giggles.))

Joce: ((Mutters.)) And girly-ness…

Mixen: ((Stares at her.))

Joce: Ok! I'm writing now! Sorry if I mess up a bit you two… ((Laughs sheepishly.))

DISCLAIMER: I only own Aibou and Uboia in this chapter... and those two kids. Onitidus and Keichii own themselves. And Final Fantasy XI belongs to Square Enix. And if ya'll think otherwise… BITE ME! ((Ducks.))

**FAMILIARTIES**

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

**K**eichii sat on the ground, leaning back against the table and staring up at the ceiling, listening to the rain pound onto the ground and roof. It had a rhythmatic melody to it; he sighed softly – he was really… really… really bored. He turned his head slowly to look at the door for the umpteenth time that hour, wondering when either Onitidus or Aibou would be back… Or Uboia for that matter. He ran his hand through his soft, slightly long blonde hair, deciding he should go look for them if they weren't back in the next five minutes. He froze… he felt like he was being watched… intently; he shivered and turned his head to look towards the inside doorway of the little house on Ore Street, address of J-7 on the second floor. Of course… There was no home below this one. He stared back at the Galkan child, Gumbah, puzzled at to why he was staring in the first place.

"What Gumbah?" Keichii asked, staring back, not blinking.

"Where are your friends?" Gumbah asked – Keichii briefly wondered why the normally noisy Galkan child was so quiet but pushed that thought away.

"I don't know." Keichii answered after a moment of silence.

"Shouldn't you be looking for them? That's what real friends do, right?" Gumbah asked, staring still. Keichii raised an eyebrow – does he have a staring problem or something?

"They told me to wait here and they'd be back." Keichii replied, beginning to feel disturbed.

"They were supposed to be back hours ago, weren't they?" Gumbah asked again, eyes still locked on Keichii.

"I don't know… What time is it?" Keichii asked, looking towards the door – Gumbah seriously had some staring problems.

Gumbah opened his mouth to speak before the doors were slammed opened and Onitidus came strolling in, laughing, "Honey! I'm home!"

"It's definitely the acid." Aibou commented, following him in.

"I am not on acid, thundercunt." Onitidus stated, crossing his arms, sulking and looking away from the blonde Elvaan. Keichii couldn't help but laugh – good old same sense of humor.

"You asshat, 'least I'm not going and smokin' weed while sharing it with the guards 'round here!" Aibou shouted.

"It's not my fault they asked me for s – damn you!" Onitidus yelled; Keichii and Aibou burst out laughing.

"Gumbahhhh!" yelled a voice sounding vaguely like a female Hume's – the owned of the voice burst through the doors, her blonde hair held up in a high ponytail and bangs covering most of her right eye.

The other three blonde occupants and the Galkan child all looked towards her – Aibou was the first to wave.

"Hiya, Uboia." Aibou said, grinning cheekily and tackle-hugging her. Uboia fell over backwards with the blonde, female Elvaan on top of her, hugging her.

"'Ey, Aib. Could you let go and get off?" Uboia asked, muffled from underneath Aibou. Aibou pouted and looked sappily at Onitidus – who looked sappily back, both embracing and coming up with random sob stories from their contacts for random quests. Uboia and Keichii looked at each other, then back to the embracing blondes, wondering if they were EVER sane.

"No… comment… ever." Keichii concluded, staring at them. Both of them separated, staring at Keichii like he'd grown three heads.

"Gumbah, Detzo is looking for you, he's downstairs – Black Mud told me he's waiting inside the Alchemy Guild downstairs." Uboia said, turning to look at the Galkan child.

"Hut 32, Hut 34!" Onitidus yelled, he tackled Aibou who had recently been told to go open the door for a minute. Both of them rolled around on the ground, the rain soaking them again. Keichii poked his head out the door, looking down at them, snickering. Both were laughing insanely – they were tickling each other.

"Hey, Oni, you aren't a ball player either." Keichii called over the rain.

"Where's your proof?" Onitidus shot back, looking at him, aghast – but burst out laughing when Aibou began tickling his side and neck. Keichii couldn't help but snicker even in the slightest; he rolled his eyes and looked back down at them.

"Where's your ball if you're a ball player?" Keichii asked, smirking.

Aibou and Onitidus both halted and looked at each other… before bursting out laughing. Keichii looked puzzled for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Oh come on guys! Be serious for five minutes." Keichii complained, before he began to laugh as well.

"You said it, not me." Onitidus retorted, snickering.

"Wh-" Keichii began.

"Hey guys, there's a kid down there." Aibou said from the corner of where the wooden bridge-structure met the area around the little house. She was looking down and to the right past Tall Mountain, pointing with her right hand looking bored.

"Stop moving around so much." Keichii said, wondering when she'd moved – then he remembered that she was Aibou… she didn't need a reason to let people know when she moved. Damned hyper blondes. He shook his head; he's blonde too.

"Smartass!" Aibou yelled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keichii said. At that point, he felt like tossing the Red Mage over the rail. Said Red Mage looked up from her position on the ground, staring between then two.

"Well, anyone gonna' get the kid?" Aibou asked, scowling. At this point, Keichii looked kind of annoyed, he scowled back at her.

"Fine, smartass." Keichii said, walking across the ramp, past the door to the left and going through the second door. Going down the stairs and walking towards the alley where the kid was.

"Takes one to know one!" Aibou called after him. She glanced at Onitidus who was dancing around in the rain with his head tilted back and his arms around wide, mouth slightly ajar.

"Um…" Uboia began, snickering.

"Oni, you're gonna end up drowning like a turkey does on a rainy day." Aibou commented, laughing insanely. Onitidus turned his head to her and scowled.

"Oh shut up, whore bag." Onitidus said, smirking when she threw him a dirty look.

"Ass fucked pig." Aibou retorted.

Onitidus looked puzzled – that was a new one… "Atleast I'm not bleach blonde."

"Stuff it, turkey." Aibou said, snorting. Onitidus looked baffled.

"Me? A turkey? Whore bag!" Onitidus said, crossing his arms and looking at her indignantly.

"You already said that, femmy." Aibou said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Kei's femmy, not me." Onitidus said, pointing down to the first level where Keichii currently was.

"Ok, that's weird, he's the warrior… But he's scrawny like a girl… And you're the summoner… and you aren't so scrawny…" Aibou said; she looked really puzzled.

"And you're scrawny, femmy, and a red mage." Onitidus said, laughing, ignoring her comment. Aibou withdrew a Yagudo Drink from her bag and chucked it at Onitidus, nailing him in the head.

"Shove it, turkey." Aibou said, scowling before laughing.

(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)

Keichii approached the Hume child, crouching down beside the small girl who looked to be about seven years old. Keichii froze – she looked very familiar… He rocked back and forth on his feet in anticipation before he spoke up, "Hey, you ok kid?"

The little blonde girl looked at him, her hair was down to mid-way through her back and Keichii thought that her eyes were a familiar shade of blue. She nodded numbly, staring at him with recognition – recognition he did not know why.

"Y-yes, I'm just waiting for my brother." she responded, staring at him. Keichii raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously.

"Where's your brother?" the warrior asked, reaching a hand out to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"H-" the little girl began – she was interrupted by another voice.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?" Keichii turned around and looked down, almost coughing at how familiar the boy looked – his hair was blonde and a little longish and he had the same familiar blue eyes.

"I'm only making sure she's alright…" Keichii murmured, trying to place who these two kids looked similar to. The little blonde Hume boy seemed to glare at Keichii as if he was blaming him for something.

"Whatever… I'm Shoujin. She's Ashiama," the boy said, crossing his arms and looking angry, "What's YOUR name." it was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm Keichii… Hey, you guys want to get out of the rain?" Keichii asked, looking up towards where Onitidus, Aibou and Uboia were currently stationed.

"Yes please da –…" Ashiama began – Shoujin had covered her mouth, giving her a sharp look.

"Alright, come on." Keichii said, wondering why Shoujin was acting so… un-childlike. He started to walk, but didn't hear footsteps and he turned back around, "What?"

Ashiama raised her arms in the air, bringing upon the impression that she wanted to be carried. Keichii looked towards Shoujin who flipped him off and walked past him – Keichii staggered, 'What the hell?'

"Kei-chan, carry me!" Ashiama whined, looking up at Keichii with big, round, childlike eyes.

"Kei-chan?" Keichii voiced, raising an eyebrow. Why did she want him to carry her? He just met her – he looked down at her, big mistake.

(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)

Onitidus burst out laughing when he saw Keichii coming towards them carrying Ashiama, who looked absolutely gleeful. Keichii scowled and shot him a dirty look.

"You dumbass, getting caught off-guard like that by a kid." Onitidus said, grinning widely.

"Watch your language around the kids." Uboia and Aibou said at the same time. Keichii rolled his eyes and walked inside, dropping Ashiama off with her brother and walking back outside.

"I've always wondered why there were two beds in there…" Keichii said grinning.

"Hahaha, bloody staring Gumbah." Onitidus commented, laughing.

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Joce: Hey, look, a monkey. Ah, not much happened, I got a headache… Look a monkey.

Mixen: You already said that.

Joce: Shut up. Eh, let's ask the masters how I did.

Onitidus: Pretty awesome, got me perfectly pretty much. Keep up the good work, I love you. P lmao

Keichii: exact same thing as Oni. In fact...he stole that line from a message I sent to him. I'll rephrase though. Godly work Ai. It's impressive on how you can get our personalities down so perfectly. Keep up the good work. Much love, Kei.

Joce: There you have it. I'ma start on part 2 soon… I hope… Time for more music, ya'!

Mixen: 1) You aren't Jamaican. 2) You aren't Wakka either.

Joce: Oh shut up. ((Whacks him over the head.))


	2. Airship of Doom

**Lovers of Loving Love**

By: Joce (Aibou)

Joce: Annoy, annoy, annoy, bicker, bicker, bicker… Fuck… ((Sits there and stares.))

Mixen: ((Stares back.))

Joce: …

Mixen: …

Joce: … --

Mixen: … ..

Joce: STOP THAT!

Mixen: Stop what?

Joce: I'm going to kill you.

Mixen: No you aren't.

Joce: Urusai, gaki no baka. --

Mixen: I'm older than you so you can't call me a kid. ((Stares.))

Joce: URUSAI! ((After a moment.)) My finger won't stop itching.

Mixen: ((Bursts out laughing.))

DISCLAIMER: I own no one but myself… and… um… Uboia… and Ianuba, Uobia, Bakemono… And the script to this story. I'm thinking about drawing something for the story… My drawing sucks big, blue, hairy, donkey balls. Ugh. 

**AIRSHIP OF DOOM**

"Good morning, kids!" Aibou yelled, jumping into the room and landing on Onitidus.

"Hey! There are places to sit besides on me, you know!" Onitidus shouted, trying to get her off.

"Keichii, I think my chair is talking." Aibou said, blinking a few times and playing with Onitidus' hair.

"H-Hey… stop dat'…" Onitidus muttered, eyes closing halfway; Aibou snickered.

"Blondes these days." Keichii said, laughing.

"You're blonde too." Aibou said, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone in the room at the moment is blonde." Uboia said, walking into the room. She pointed to Ashiama, Shoujin, Keichii, Onitidus, Aibou, and then to herself.

"Whatever." Shoujin said, arms crossed. He scowled at Keichii and kicked Onitidus in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell-…" Onitidus began.

Aibou punched him upside the head, "Watch your mouth before I shove a bar of soap in it!"

"In what?" Onitidus asked with a wink and a grin.

"Pervert." Aibou said; both her and Keichii punched either side of Onitidus' head at the same time.

"Ow! What is it, pick on Onitidus day?" Onitidus asked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard? It's the new, national, holiday." Keichii said, grinning wickedly.

"You are so cruel." Onitidus said, sulking a bit and earning a good laugh from Keichii.

"Guys, we going to go and get on the airship or not?" Aibou asked, frowning.

"What about those two kids? We can't leave them alone with Gumbah." Keichii said, frowning.

"They're covered." Aibou said, grinning wickedly.

"I'll stay here in Bastok and look for anything unusual." Uboia said, waving slightly and smiling.

"Why would you search for anything unusual?" Onitidus asked. The room filled with silence before Onitidus yelled out in pain. Aibou had hit him with a Thunder spell.

"That is… a really stupid question, Oni." Aibou muttered, rubbing her temples. The Red Mage sighed and shook her head slowly.

"That doesn't mean you have to use me as a guinea pig for your spells!" Onitidus yelled, putting his hands close together.

"Hey, hey, hey! No casting inside a building!" Uboia yelled; she looked angry and annoyed.

"Sorry, ma'am." Onitidus and Aibou muttered, looking to the side. Both had their arms crossed and looked a little annoyed.

"Children these days." Uboia said, huffing slightly.

"WE AREN'T CHILDREN!" Aibou and Onitidus yelled in unison. Uboia simply laughed as she walked out of Gumbah's house.

"Are we going yet or not?" Shoujin asked, glaring at Keichii. Keichii shivered slightly – why did this child always seem so angry at him for?

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon." Aibou said, sticking her tongue out. She went over to Ashiama and hauled her onto her back before picking Shoujin up and running out the door cackling. Shoujin was yelling and protesting but Aibou did not care – she continued to cackle and she kicked the second door open, running outside. Keichii and Onitidus stared after her silently, before craning their necks to look at each other.

"I blame her insanity on you, Oni." Keichii said, sighing and shrugging.

"Whatever, girly pants." Onitidus said, grinning and running after Aibou. Keichii started and looked after him.

"Girly pants?" Keichii yelled in disbelief.

Aibou jumped into the water at the dock again, splashing water onto Onitidus, Keichii, Ashiama and a disgruntled Shoujin who was still muttering about, "Stupid, elvaan, blonde women." Aibou just grinned at him and brought her arms down, splashing Shoujin with a small wave of water.

"Would you stop that? We're waiting for the airship; this isn't a luxury cruise you know!" Shoujin yelled. For such a young Hume, he looked quite angry and stressed.

"Brother… She's just trying to have fun you know." Ashiama said, frowning and placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I don't care. There's really no need for fun when no one else is having fun." Shoujin retorted, angrily.

Keichii, Onitidus and Aibou frowned before Keichii spoke up, "Aib, I think you should stop. Apparently, he's not a happy camper."

"Like I care." Aibou said, climbing out of the water and sitting on the docks cross legged. Keichii scratched the back of his head and Onitidus stalked off back up the dock.

"Where you going, Oni?" Keichii asked, puzzled.

"To see how long till the airship gets here." Onitidus said simply, grinning. He walked up to the man, asking him how long till the airship arrived. The man told him about another five minutes and to be patient.

"But I have to get through. I need to meet someone on the airship!" Onitidus turned around to see who was arguing with the airship officers. He shook his head slightly and walked over to the blonde, spikey haired Hume dressed as a Beastmaster and the red, messy haired Elvaan dressed as a thief - both who were arguing with the officials.

"They're with me." Onitidus said quickly, showing his pass to the man who nodded slightly. The man moved out of the Hume's and Elvaan's way, bowing to them apologetically. The Hume and Elvaan looked a bit miffed but followed Onitidus to the docks, where they were out of ear shot range.

"Thanks, dick head," the Elvaan muttered, arms crossed, "We had it covered you know."

"Sure you did, Shin." Onitidus said, grinning wickedly.

"Hey, I could have pulled it off with my sexiness!" the Hume said, striking a pose.

Onitidus and Shinbou stared at him like he was crazy. Keichii coughed from behind them, shaking his head slightly and snickering.

"Bot… If you tried to 'pull it off with your sexiness,' I'm thinking there would be more traumatized 'fans' instead of drooling 'fans.'" Keichii said, grinning widely.

"Oh shuddap, you're no fun." the Beastmaster said, sulkily.

"Guys, why is Aibou quiet for once?" Shinbou asked, puzzled.

"Ah… Why don't you ask her?" Botwolf asked, whacking Shinbou's back enthusiastically.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Shinbou asked, scowling and coughing.

"Morons. Airship is here." Aibou shouted; she was standing on the platform of the airship with her arms crossed.

"We didn't see it come in…" Botwolf said, blinking a few times.

"How did we not see it come in?" Shinbou asked, face faulting slightly.

"Because ya'll are as blind as bats." Aibou said, scowling. She stepped off of the airship and stalked off behind them, starting to cast.

"Uh… What spell is that?" Onitidus asked.

"Sounds like –…" Botwolf began, starting up with his "expertise".

"THUNDAGA!" Aibou yelled, sounding clearly angry.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Shinbou shouted, dodging the bolts and leaping into the airship, rolling and hitting the stairs.

"Haha! Ow, my ass!" Botwolf shouted, running into the airship with his hands on his ass. Aibou turned to Keichii and Onitidus, cracking her knuckles.

"Uh… Me first Oni." Keichii said, laughing nervously, dashing to the airship quickly.

"I don't think so!" Onitidus retorted, dashing beside him. They both began to leap into the airship… Only to get stuck in the door way. Ashiama giggled, she was sitting beside the doorway and across from her was Shoujin, who was shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"Kei… Oni…" Aibou began in a sickly, sweet voice. Both blondes gulped nervously.

"Y-Yes Ai?" Keichii began, nervously.

"You been fucking Oni so much he's pregnant or something? You guys normally fit through the doorway together." Aibou said; both Humes heard the laughter in her voice, feeling relieved… Keichii and Onitidus started again.

"Hey! We're not gay!" both of them shouted together.

"Sure you aren't. Here, let me help you…" Aibou said. They heard her shift, and felt her kick them both the rest of the way through the doorway, causing them to land on top of Shinbou. Aibou walked calmly through the doorway onto the airship, snickering.

"Ow! Would you guys get off of me? You're both fat and weigh a ton!" Shinbou complained.

"… Atleast we don't have every part of our body being absolutely skinny and long." Onitidus retorted, scowling.

"Bloody Elvaans." Keichii said, joining in.

"What was that?" they heard Aibou's ticked voice from behind them.

"You guys are like… screwed up, down, left, right, at an angle and sideways." Botwolf said, arms crossed and standing in the separate, downstairs room on the airship.

"That's a good idea. Kei, Oni, c'mon. I'll go find some cameras and you guys can do the uh…" Aibou began, looking thoughtful.

"'Positions,' so to speak." Botwolf said, helpfully.

"What he said." Aibou said, grinning.

"What? Fu-…" Onitidus began.

"Watch your language!" Aibou and Keichii yelled, punching him upside the head.

"Lookit da' purdy birdies of doom…" Onitidus said weakly, collapsing the rest of the way onto the ground, dizzily. Botwolf walked forward and fell over backwards, flailing his arms as the airship began to take off.

"Dammit! Why'd I fall this time?" Botwolf asked.

"I really hope that's rhetorical…" Aibou muttered.

"Wait! No!" everyone snapped their heads to the direction of the doorway near the docks where they saw a Mithra running to the airship. She leaped and landed on Botwolf's head, just barely making it in.

"Mmff!" Botwolf yelled, muffled. He was flailing his arms again.

"What?" the Mithra stood, dusting herself off. Botwolf stood quickly as to make sure no one else would catapult themselves and land on his head.

"I said off…" Botwolf muttered, rubbing his head.

"Oh, haha." the Mithra grinned at him, before bursting out laughing.

"Kissmekillme…" Aibou said, staring at her.

"Aibou…" the Mithra said, facing her.

"What's up?" Aibou said, grinning widely at the Monk.

"Well… Catching an airship to Jeuno, duh." Kissmekillme retorted, making a 'duh' face.

"Well… It didn't look like catching… It looked more like 'leaping into an airship to Jeuno.'" Aibou said, sticking her tongue out.

"So what're they talkin' about?" Onitidus whispered to Keichii, who was still laying across his stomach, chest up, Onitidus still laying at an angle on Shinbou.

"Uh… Jeuno and the airship." Keichii replied.

"Get off! Your fat asses are flattening me!" Shinbou shouted. Kissmekillme, Botwolf and Aibou burst out laughing and Keichii flipped him off before jumping off the mini pile. Onitidus was able to sit up now and he punched Shinbou upside the head.

"You complain too much." Onitidus retorted.

"Dickhead." Shinbou replied with a scowl.

"Watch your language!" Aibou yelled, casting Thunder on Shinbou this time. Onitidus leapt away in time, clutching his chest.

"Woman! Watch where you're aiming!" Onitidus yelled.

"Aim? What's that?" Aibou said, grinning slyly.

"You… are not good for my health." Onitidus said, rubbing his own head.

"Quick! Rub his head! Maybe a genie will come out!" Botwolf yelled all of the sudden.

"Oh my god! You have a point!" Aibou said, she grabbed Botwolf's hand and closed his hand into a fist except for his pointer finger, and she directed it at Onitidus.

"That… Was so stupid it was funny." Kissmekillme said, laughing.

"Kei! You girly fag, get off of there!" they heard from upstairs.

"You dick, bite me." Keichii replied. They all went up to the deck of the airship to find Keichii walking back and forth across the railing.

"Moron, what are you going to do if something hits the airship?" Shinbou asked, looking annoyed.

"Uh… Dance to my death?" Keichii replied simply. Onitidus was following him on the rail now, mimicking his every move and making it look as girly as possible, causing just about everyone else to laugh. Keichii turned around after he reached one end and crossed his arms.

"Yes ChiChi?" Onitidus asked, trying his best to look like he was minding his own business.

"Fucker." Keichii said, looking perplexed and sighing.

"Damn straight." Onitidus retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"No… no, definitely not straight." Aibou said, arms crossed and looking thoughtful.

"Eh? Are you calling me gay?" Onitidus asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Keichii jumped off the railing and the airship acted as if something hit it. Onitidus flailed his arms, trying to balance.

"Oni!" Keichii yelled, turning quickly and dashing towards Onitidus, just barely grabbing his hand in time.

"Shit man, that's a LONG way down." Onitidus said, slightly muffled.

"Gee, you sound SO worried." Keichii said, scowling. One hand was gripping the railing and his other had grabbed the dangling Onitidus' hand.

"Kei, don't let go!" Aibou called over the wind, she was reaching down for Onitidus' other hand who was reaching up for her hand.

The airship lurched again and Onitidus was flung sideways further from Aibou. Aibou crashed into Keichii who was trying his best to stay standing on the lurching airship.

"I'll go see what's wrong!" Kissmekillme yelled, running downstairs.

"Oni! Do you think you can jump down to the platform down there?" Keichii asked – he was starting to lose his grip. Onitidus looked down and paled before looking back up.

"Uh... Kei… WHAT platform?" Aibou asked from beside Keichii.

"What do you mean 'what platform'? The only platform down there!" Keichii replied, wondering if she was blind.

"Kei! There is no platform… It looks like it's been ripped off or somethin'." Aibou said, frowning.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Keichii asked, looked a bit peeved.

"No… Kiss…? What's wrong?" Aibou asked, turning to look in her direction.

"The pilot is gone." Kissmekillme muttered, eye twitching.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Onitidus yelled, looking panicked.

"You don't want to know!" Aibou yelled down to him.

"Trust me; it can't be as bad as me dangling over the side of this damn thing!" Onitidus yelled back up at her, mostly in anger.

"Airship pilot is gone and I'm losing my grip on your fucking hand, Oni, stop squirming!" Keichii growled out.

"You think I'm TRYING to squirm? I can't exactly hold still while – the PILOT is gone?" Onitidus yelled, jerking his head upwards again, pulling Keichii a bit over the edge.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Keichii yelled, panicked. Botwolf wrapped one arm around Keichii's lower torso and put one foot to the side of the airship, pushing away from it.

"Shin, help me out here! Kiss, Aib, one of you go steer the airship!" Botwolf yelled. Shinbou linked his arm around Botwolf's from around the elbow, grabbing the center railing and pulling.

"Oni, you stupid fuck! Don't let go!" Shinbou shouted.

"You think I'm fucking planning on it?" Onitidus yelled.

"I don't know the first THING about flying an airship!" Kissmekillme and Aibou shouted at the same time… both paled.

"We are so fucked." Botwolf said, paling. Aibou dug in her bag and took out the linkshell, putting her ear to it.

"Coups, where are you right now?" Aibou asked, plugging her ear with the other hand.

"The hell is she doing?" Shinbou yelled.

"Thanks Coups. That'll work. Kei! Coups is below -…" Aibou began before she was cut off. The airship lurched again and she was thrown down the stairs.

"That's not good…" Kissmekillme said, looking down the stairs.

"Fucking good for nothing airship! Kiss! Get down here, I have an idea!" Aibou yelled from downstairs. Kissmekillme shrugged and ran downstairs, noticing that both kids were by the doorway Aibou was at.

"What's your idea?" Kissmekillme asked, puzzled. Aibou began kicking at the door while taking her gloves off.

"Kick the door out and get ready to catch Oni." Aibou said grinning.

"You dumbass, that might actually work." Kissmekillme replied, grinning wickedly.

"Shoujin, Ashiama, tell them to let go of Oni when we get the door down." Aibou said, shoving her gloves into the hem of her belt along with her hat. Kissmekillme and Aibou both finally kicked the door out and leaned out the doorway, one on the left the other on the right. Shoujin stared at them for a minute before letting go of his sister and running upstairs.

"Keichii! Aibou and Kissmekillme said to let go of Onitidus!" Shoujin yelled over the wind after latching himself onto Keichii's leg to keep from falling over and being knocked overboard.

"What, why?" Keichii asked, looking startled.

"They kicked the door out and are going to catch him!" Shoujin yelled over the strong wind. Keichii blinked a few times and peeked over the edge, confirming what Shoujin had stated was true. Keichii bit his lip and looked Onitidus in the eye apologetically, letting go.

"Keichii! You bastard!" Onitidus yelled, panicked, he began to pass Kissmekillme and Aibou, but they were quicker and grabbed Onitidus, yanking him inside. Onitidus landed on the ground with a thud.

"Whew, I was almost sure we couldn't pull it off." Kissmekillme said with a grin.

"Hehe, but it worked, didn't it?" Aibou asked, grinning.

"There's a brain in that supposedly empty skull after all." Kissmekillme said, laughing, Aibou joined in the laugh then stopped.

"Wait a minute – hey!" Kissmekillme only laughed harder as Aibou sulked.

"You guys fucking risked my ASS?" Onitidus asked, eye and hands twitching.

"Oh, hey. We all can go stay in the bridge. Probably safest place right now. I'll get the guys." Aibou said, running upstairs. Kissmekillme turned to Onitidus, grinning evilly.

"Uh… C'mon Ashiama." Onitidus said, grabbing her hand and running into the bridge and sitting down with her.

"Aw foo, ruin my fun." Kissmekillme said, frowning and crossing her arms. Her tail twitched and she walked into the bridge.

Upstairs Aibou was near hysterics because she was laughing so hard. Shoujin was standing beside her and shaking his head slightly, he walked downstairs and joined Kissmekillme, Onitidus and Ashiama on the bridge.

"Are you guys havin' a frickin' orgy?" Aibou asked, actually falling to the ground and rolling around, holding her sides, laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Keichii yelled, jumping off of Botwolf after prying his arm off from his stomach. Botwolf stood up dizzily, wobbling to the stairs and practically stumbling down them like a drunkard.

"Hoe." Shinbou scowled, coughing and hitting himself in the chest, following Keichii and Botwolf down the stairs. Keichii came back up a moment later and dragged Aibou down the stairs.

"Aib, the airship is crashing, and it's way off course." Keichii said.

"Haha – what?" Aibou's laughing face turned into a serious one.

"You heard me." Keichii said, frowning.

"So where are we crashing exactly?" Aibou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ifrit's Cauldron." Onitidus supplied, combing Ashiama's hair with his fingers.

Joce: Well, there's chapter 2 of Lovers of Loving Love. Words from the "masters" yet again.

Onitidus: lol, fun fun fun fun fun, I like the hanging over airship part the best . ; again doing good Ai -hugs- I love you!

Keichii: lol, very good. I actually got a couple of laughs out of it. keep up the good work

Joce: There you go. Hope you liked this part, I actually kind of had fun writing this part… Now excuse me while I go take pain killers and ogle slutty boys getting fu-

Mixen: Jocey!

Joce: You're one of them Mixen… Oh my god… NO! I KILLED LARS! ((Pounds her head on her desk.))

Mixen: You had him die for a good cause though… He saved Talya's and Katal's baby.

Joce: Ex-lover and best friend's baby… I'm sorry Lars… ((Sulks.))

Mixen: Jocey… You always bring him back anyway…

Joce: Oh yeah! LARSY! ((Tackles Lars.)) Do you know you are very tall and have sexy pink eyes?

Lars: ;; You've said that about a ba-zillion times…


	3. Coupsdetat

**Lovers of Loving Love**

Joce: Ok, part 3… Don't know how well I'll do with writer's block. Coupsdetat gave me some fucking hilarious ideas… Don't know if I can make them funny at all though. ..

Mixen: She owns no one but her own characters and –

Joce: KEI YOU SLOW POKE! ((Angry.))

Mixen: ;;; Oh boy…. Um… no idea on rating. Probably gonna be NC-17 or something like that… With Jocey's writing style and stuff…

Joce: You make me sound like a pervert…

Mixen: ((Coughs.))

Joce: ((Cracks knuckles.)) What was that?

Mixen: N-Nothing. ;;

Joce: Alright, here we go. ..

Mixen: ((Whispers.)) Don't worry, she's sort of out of it, she's finally off of so many pills and rarely takes them now. ((Grins.))

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Aibou, Uboia, Uobia, Bakemono, Ianuba, Ashiama and Shoujin…

**COUPSDETAT**

He remembered blazing heat, screaming, something resembling an explosion and then darkness surrounding him. He groaned slightly, shifting slightly on the heated ground, coughing a bit.

"Hey! He's alive!" came a loud, feminine voice.

His mind searched for the owned, finally placing it on Aibou.

"Do you think we should kick him awake and tell him one of us is missing?" asked a joking voice.

Keichii turned onto his back and opened his eyes slowly, covering them as he sat up, "No, that would kind of hurt."

"Nah, it would tickle, dude." Botwolf said while grinning cheekily at the Warrior.

"Very funny." Keichii said, rolling his eyes. He looked around while rubbing the side of his face.

"What're you looking for?" Botwolf asked.

"Where's Oni?" Keichii asked, a frown set upon his features. Aibou and Botwolf looked at each other and then back towards Keichii, looking sheepish.

"Well… you see… about that -…" Aibou began.

"He… kinda' wasn't here with us or near us when we woke up after the crash." Botwolf finished.

"How come you got to say more?" Aibou asked, elbowing him in the gut.

"Ow, because you talk too much so be baffled for once!" Botwolf yelled, whacking her upside the head.

"Ow! You bastard!" Aibou yelled with fury, taking her sword out and chasing Botwolf around yelling curses.

"Keiii! Save meeee!" Botwolf yelled, panicked, not really wanting to be 'Bot-on-a-stick'.

"… Why? This is funny." Keichii said, smirking triumphtly.

"You guys are SO cruel!" Botwolf yelled, summoning a Crab Familiar which ended up tripping Aibou… who landed on her face. Botwolf proceeded to laugh and poke her, tauntingly.

"Guys, we have to go find Oni." Keichii said, frowning and kicking Botwolf over on 'accident'.

"Why should we bother?" Shoujin voiced, looking as angry as he normally did. Keichii frowned at him.

"Why are you so mad all the time?" Keichii asked, hand on his hip.

"Girly-Kei! Girly-Kei!" Aibou cheered, jumping on Kissmekillme who grunted and looked up from her position on the ground.

"Aib, you can get off me any day now, your sword is stabbing me." Kissmekillme said, trying to buck her off.

"… Wasn't she just face down on the ground?" Shinbou asked, kicking Aibou off of Kissmekillme.

"Ow!" Aibou said, landing on the ground sideways this time.

"Yeah." Botwolf said, grinning and kicking Aibou.

"I feel abused." Aibou said sulkily.

"You guys are annoying." Shoujin said, eye twitching. Ashiama tugged on Keichii's pant leg; Keichii looked down, bent down and picked up Ashiama.

"What's wrong Ashiama?" Keichii asked, tucking some of her bangs behind her ear.

"Ifrit came and got Oni, but Ifrit looked weird. He was black and his eyes were like bloody and…and…" Ashiama shivered, trailing off.

"And what Ashiama?" Keichii asked, frowning and looking concerned.

"He was dripping in blood." Shoujin said, covering for his sister, looking stoic and a bit peeved.

"Blood? Are you sure?" Keichii asked, frowning and looking around for his axes.

"Positive, I'm not a dumbass like most of you people are." Shoujin said, snorting.

"Kei… You HAVE your axes." Aibou said, stifling her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, we have to go find Oni." Keichii said, starting to walk off.

"Do you even know the way?" Aibou asked, eyebrow raised. Keichii cleared his throat and began to saunter off.

"Well… you see… about that…" Keichii muttered, looking sheepish.

"Moron, follow me." Aibou said, sighing, starting off at a dead run.

"Hey!" Keichii started; he hugged Ashiama to him and took off after her. Shoujin was picked up by Kissmekillme, protesting and was carried off when she ran off after Keichii with Shinbou and Botwolf close behind. Ahead, Aibou was running and talking in the linkshell again… it made Keichii wonder if she liked to talk a lot or something.

"So why were you on the linkshell again?" Keichii asked, looking puzzled.

"You'll see." Aibou said, laughing. They were all walking into the last tunnel towards the protocrystal, being cautious was not their usual thing – they were used to running in, kicking ass, and leaving… and not usually in the same group… usually in various groups… but still… running in, kicking ass… and leaving. Not, 'Evil-Mofo-Ifrit-Could-Be-Anywhere-So-Move-Cautiously'.

They continued to walk through cautiously – Keichii cleared his throat and Aibou turned her head slightly to look at him, still walking.

"What's up?" Aibou asked, puzzled.

"Just clearing my throat, that's all." Keichii said, grinning slightly.

"You sure? You're looking a bit pale." Kissmekillme said, frowning. She was a little ahead of Keichii now, but she looked at him when Aibou had. Shoujin had given up and had settled for just pouting and leaning on her back.

"Positive." Keichii confirmed, nodding. He shifted and Ashiama scooted up a bit further, arms still around his neck; he patted her head a bit and smiled.

"Yeah right. Give me Ashiama; you're stumbling." Botwolf said. Kissmekillme, Keichii, Shinbou and Aibou all looked at him, disbelief written on their features.

"Give **you** Ashiama? I don't think so." Keichii muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"What's wrong with giving me Ashiama?" Botwolf asked, trying his best to look offended… which wasn't entirely hard in the first place.

"Do you **really** have to ask?" Shinbou questioned, smirking broadly.

"You shut up." The Beastmaster growled.

"Fat-so." The Thief taunted.

"Jew."

Kissmekillme, Keichii and Aibou all looked at each other, shaking their heads. Kissmekillme let Shoujin down (who was currently looking a bit peeved) and took Ashiama from Keichii. The three adventurers began walking, Shoujin walking with and Ashiama with a free ride, leaving Botwolf and Shinbou to bicker. Of course, Botwolf began to boast and Shinbou shook his head and dashed off to follow them when Botwolf turned his back and threw his arms in the air. Botwolf turned back around, hand raised to point where Shinbou had previously been, stopping with a mildly confused expression on his face.

"What the-…?"

He looked around for a moment, sighed and slouched, looking sulky for a moment before jumping back up and running towards the protocrystal.

Kissmekillme stopped after taking a couple steps past Aibou who had just simply flopped down on the ground. She let Ashiama down after crouching, motioning to Shoujin who Ashiama ran towards. Kissmekillme let out a deep sigh and ran a paw through her hair, scratching her feline-ear idly. Keichii stopped directly in the entrance, looking around slowly as if taking in his surroundings. Shinbou walked past him, arms behind his head and looking entirely bored as Botwolf came charging into the room, yelling at them for ditching him, earning a hard whack to the back of his head with Aibou's Dark Staff as Kissmekillme, Shinbou and Aibou all shouted "Shut-up!" at the same time.

Each of them studied the surroundings for a moment more before Kissmekillme let out a deep sigh and shook her head, turning to Aibou.

"It's **not** supposed to be black **and** red; it's just supposed to be red." Kissmekillme stated, shaking her head and shrugging.

"Yeah… I wonder what's up." Aibou muttered, shifting to one foot and crossing her arms, cocking her head to the side.

"Evil Ifrit?" Kissmekillme suggested.

"Could be," Shinbou muttered, "Oni got his ass in trouble again."

"Kei?" Botwolf was looking at Keichii, a concerned look only visible in his eyes. The other three adventurers and two children turned to look at Keichii, adventurers starting towards him as he collapsed, head hitting the rocky ground.

"Kei!"

It was dark.

Dark and quiet.

He didn't like it one bit. He couldn't be in a dark and quiet place. He was in the middle of looking for Onitidus with Kissmekillme, Botwolf, Shinbou and Aibou… oh, and Ashiama and Shoujin of course.

But why was it so dark and quiet…?

He was desperately trying to move… to speak… to do something!

He just had to save Onitidus; he couldn't just **leave** him… He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to bare it…

He was bleeding; he knew he was bleeding… Didn't know from where, but he knew he was bleeding… He was in a lot of pain and felt like breaking down and just crying it hurt so badly. He'd never felt this bad, not even when he was knocked unconscious by **Goblins** for crying out loud!

He choked, trying to open his eyes, only ending up with his eyes half open. He shifted his eyes, looking side to side, laying there and not moving.

"Oh? Is the little Prince awake now?" Onitidus coughed, surprised. He opened his eyes a little wider and shifted his eyes side to side, trying to find the speaker.

"Master Kloan… The Prince is weak." Rumbled a deep voice; it sounded a bit hushed but was still very audible.

"Ah yes, I forgot about that… Well… Here." The first voice murmured. In the next instant, Onitidus was up, fully mobile again. The blonde sat up slowly, taking in a sharp breath of surprise as he gazed at the forms of Ifrit and a male Mithran. Onitidus opened his mouth to speak, only to cough. After he stopped coughing, he cleared his throat and looked back at both figures, squinting.

"Who **are** you guys?" Onitidus asked, noticing different features from the regular Ifrit and the regular type of Mithra. Ifrit was black and dark red, with abnormally sharp teeth and claws which were dripping in what looked somewhat like blood… This Ifrit gave Onitidus the shivers and said blonde shook his head before cocking his head somewhat to the side to look at the Mithra. The Mithra was very much male with the standard Mithra features. The 'Mithran' which was called 'Kloan' by that Ifrit was very thin with blood red eyes, wearing a simple pair of black pants which Onitidus thought looked very similar to Seer's Pants.

The Mithran placed a clawed hand on his hip, smirking at Onitidus and walking over to him slowly, grabbing his chin and making the blonde stare straight into his eyes.

"I am your new master. Call me Master Kloan." Onitidus' brows furrowed as he glared at the Mithran, frowning slightly.

"How about I just call say 'Fuck You' and we'll leave it at that?" Onitidus asked, scowling slightly.

"Feisty, just the way Shoujin and Ashiama remembered." Kloan murmured, looking highly amused.

"What? They only met me once didn't they? I would have remembered them if I met them before since they're so young." Onitidus said, looking puzzled.

"They haven't told you yet, I see…" Kloan murmured.

"Told me what?" Onitidus asked.

"Nothing. Dark Ifrit, you can go ahead and have your fun with our new Prince toy." Kloan said, standing up straight and turning his back to Onitidus.

"I'm not a Prince." Onitidus said simply.

"That's what you think. Of course, maybe the correct term would be Princess." Kloan taunted, chuckling.

"I'm a guy!" Onitidus shouted, looking somewhat peeved.

"What is your point?" Kloan asked, disappearing into a dark vortex that has just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, said vortex disappearing after him. Onitidus stared after him before turning his head to look at Dark Ifrit who was grinning widely at him, showing many of his sharp, pointed teeth, causing Onitidus to shiver once more.

"I get to have fun with you now, Princess. Relax and it won't hurt so much." Dark Ifrit said, starting towards him and chuckling deeply.

"I'm a g- what?" Onitidus asked, eyes widening and jumping to his feet, looking panicked.

Dark Ifrit reached forward and picked him up with a massive claw, smirking and practically crushing Onitidus' arms in his hold then licking the side of the Summoner's face. Onitidus shook his head, looking disgusted. Dark Ifrit chuckled, dragging his other claw down the side of Onitidus' leg, tearing the Summoner's pants and causing Onitidus to hiss in pain and wince as blood seeped through parts of the cloth and dripped down his leg.

"Hmm… I suppose I shouldn't rip your pants up too bad; you need at least a minimal amount of dignity." Dark Ifrit growled out.

Personally, to Onitidus, Dark Ifrit sounded like an animal in heat at the moment.

And he **really** didn't like that.

"Kei and the others will come for me, you know." Onitidus said, glaring at Dark Ifrit. He didn't know if they actually would or not, but it was a good bluff.

"Like they would stand a chance." Dark Ifrit muttered, tearing the front of Onitidus' pants. Onitidus sucked in a sharp breath and shrunk away from Dark Ifrit's claw, trying to avoid getting any **personal** areas sliced.

"Would you stop that? I kind of need to wear these you know!" Onitidus yelled, glaring coldly at the Summon.

"I don't think you'll want to worry about your pants."

Onitidus' eyes widened in realization and he began to struggle, "No! Let me go!"

"Like I said; if you relax, it shouldn't hurt," Dark Ifrit said muttered, then after a second, he grinned at Onitidus and added, "too much."

"Guys… I don't feel well and I feel a bit depressed again…" Aibou muttered, looking down and pulling Keichii's legs back up onto the pile of cloths they had laid down for him to lay on.

"You too?" Kissmekillme asked, looking a bit alarmed.

"I'm feeling that way too." Botwolf said, frowning.

"Copy cats." Shinbou muttered, popping his neck

"Maybe we're depressed because Kei passed out and Oni is missing." Kissmekillme mused.

"But it feels worse than when Kei passed out and Oni was already missing at the time." Aibou pointed out.

"Yeah… I wonder why we're all feeling this way." Botwolf said, rubbing the side of his head.

"Kei!"

"Where's… Oni?" Keichii asked, heaving slightly, eyes half-lidded.

"We don't know yet. We have to figure out how to get through the protocrystal." Aibou said; she and Kissmekillme helped him up and Shinbou steadied him; Keichii's arm over his shoulder and Shinbou holding him up by holding wrist and side. Keichii's head lolled before he shook it slowly, disoriented.

"We have to get to Oni… He's in pain." Keichii muttered, starting to move forward.

"Pain? From what?" Botwolf asked, puzzled.

"Dunno'… But he is."

"How do you know anyway?" Botwolf questioned.

"I can feel it in my gut."

Everyone paused, Shinbou, Botwolf, Kissmekillme and Aibou all looked at each other, realization dawning on them for why their guts had hurt like that. Shoujin came up beside Keichii and Ashiama behind Shoujin.

"We can help you get in. But only if you save him this time and not let him die like you already did." Shoujin said, looking angry.

The five adventurers paused, and looked at Shoujin, puzzled and surprised.

"Let him die? Why would I do that?" Keichii asked, jerking slightly in Shinbou's hold.

"Because you did in the future." Shoujin said, glaring coldly at Keichii.

"What? How?" Keichii asked, bewildered.

"I'll explain later, right now, we have to get him back." Shoujin said, arms crossed and walking forward to the protocrystal. He stopped in front of it, turning his back to it and held his hands up, "Cure."

Keichii took his weight off of Shinbou who let go of him, looking glad to do so. Kissmekillme finished collecting the cloth on the ground into her bag, and stood up, flexing her hands. Aibou cracked her knuckles, looking like she was about to do one of her trademark 'maniacal laugh's. Botwolf simply shook his head and took out his great axe, hanging it over a shoulder. Shinbou's hands rested on his daggers which were on his sides, Keichii's hands resting on the hilts of his axes. Aibou looked at her staff and then her sword, a look of contemplation on her face.

"Ok, I think we're ready." Keichii announced.

"Great, anyone have a couple of great swords?" Shoujin asked.

"Oh! I have a few!" Aibou said, cheerily. Botwolf, Shinbou, Kissmekillme and Keichii looked at her incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing with great swords? You can't **use** them Aiby!" Kissmekillme said, shaking her head.

"Uboia gave them to me and told me to keep them with me." Aibou muttered sulkily.

"Whatever, just give them to us." Shoujin said, looking annoyed.

Everyone paused again and turned to look at Shoujin and Ashiama, looking mildly shocked.

"What? But you're just kids; you're not supposed to fight with the adults here, ya' know." Botwolf said, alarmed.

"We're stronger than you."

At this, the five adventurers bristled, looking somewhat peeved. Aibou dug through her pack, pulling out one great sword and throwing it in front of Shoujin, the other she handed to Ashiama who bowed apologetically.

"You know, I want to find out the spell Goblins use to shrink stuff to fit our items in these bags; it would come in handy for our mog houses." Shinbou mentioned.

"You just want to put a bunch of stupid stuff in there again."

"No I don't…"

"Let… me go… right now. Kei's comin' for me…" Onitidus panted out; he had somehow managed to get free from Dark Ifrit until Kloan had come back, but he wasn't able to dodge many of Dark Ifrit's attacks, so he was bleeding all over the place again and now Kloan was sitting on him, straddling his hips and he had pinned the blonde's arms above his head.

"Bit tired there, Princess?" Kloan purred, smirking triumphtly.

"I'm… a boy!" Onitidus managed out, sounding only a bit angry and more tired than anything.

"What is your point, Princess?" Kloan asked, smirking.

"Boys can't be… Princesses." Onitidus said, panting slightly.

"Well, you are. Deal with it."

"Why won't you let me go?"

"Because you chose Keichii instead of me." Kloan growled out. Onitidus paused, looking confused.

"What?"

"You chose Keichii as your lover instead of me." Kloan repeated.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends." Onitidus shouted, cheeks flushed.

"Soon, you will be discovered as the Princess of Zevadra, and you have to choose the one who your mate will be, you end up choosing Keichii instead of me and having two children." Kloan bit out.

"You better be making that all up…" Onitidus muttered, eyes wide.

"No; you can even ask Shoujin and Ashiama. Both of them came from the future and I followed them with my Summons I obtained in Zevadra. On top of that, those two have ruined my plans quite a few times. So if I stop you from getting to Keichii, then I can prevent those two from being born. I'm going to succeed in changing the future, and no one, not even your precious little Keichii can stop me." Kloan growled, leaning down and biting the side of Onitidus' neck in an angry way. Onitidus yelped out, wincing and letting out a whimper.

"Stop it… I don't know what you're talking about." Onitidus choked out, jaw shaking slightly.

"You'll know soon enough, Princess." Kloan said, smirking; he stood up, removing his hands from Onitidus' wrists. Onitidus went to stand up, only to be jerked into the air by chains which replaced where Kloan's hands had been. He kicked out, panicking, his eyes wide and staring at Kloan.

"What are you doing?" Onitidus asked, grabbing the chain with his hands to try and prevent said chains from cutting into his wrists.

"I'm going to defeat Keichii and his little friends and you, my dear Princess of Zevadra, are going to watch." Kloan said, sneering.

"Don't touch them!" Onitidus yelled, jerking and kicking.

Kloan cocked his head at him, smirking. He wagged his pointer finger at Onitidus, tsking at him.

"Now, now, Princess; sit back and enjoy the show." Kloan said, chuckling.

"Fuck you, scum! Let me down!" Onitidus yelled. He shivered; something wasn't right, something was really, really wrong…

"Oh, sounds like they're coming in here." Kloan said, laughing.

"No! Kei! You dickface! Don't come!" Onitidus yelled, struggling against the chains. He heard the sounding of running feet and he began to panic more.

"Oni!"

Onitidus stared at them, eyes wide, shaking his head slightly. Just simply staring at Keichii, Shinbou, Botwolf, Kissmekillme, Aibou, Ashiama and Shoujin, watching them all get into battle-ready stances, glaring at Kloan. Kloan put his arms in the air, smirking at them coldly.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting four of the royal guards to come along too… Ha, guess this may turn out to be pretty fun. Then again, this is before you guys went through all that unbearable training, so you're still weak," Kloan said, smirking, "might be best to kill you before you get strong enough."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Keichii asked, glaring at him, an axe raised and pointed at Kloan, "And let Oni go."

"Hm, might as well. I am Kloan; I shall be the King of Zevadra instead of you Keichii, with Onitidus as the original heir, being my Queen of Zevadra. You see, soon; the land of Zevadra will be discovered and Onitidus discovered as its' Princess because of his genetic code. Even though he is male, his genetic code makes him able to bear children. There is possibly a few other males out there that have this genetic code, but it's highly doubtable. Instead of **you**, Keichii, I will father his children and Ashiama and Shoujin will cease to have ever existed. I will be his lover instead of you, Keichii. Yes, Shoujin and Ashiama are yours and Onitidus' children. Shoujin probably hates you because you let Onitidus die five years after they were born. You let him die so horribly, you might as well say you killed him and enjoyed every last minute of it. Of course, that's what the children remember, now isn't it? And on top of that, why would I **want** to let my Princess go?" Kloan asked, smirking and looking triumphet.

"Ya' know, I always thought Kei woulda' been the Princess since he's so girly." Kissmekillme said, shifting in the little circle they had formed when Kloan was talking.

"There's a uke-height rule. Keichii is taller than he is, so that would make Onitidus the submissive one since he's shorter." Aibou pointed out, nodding slowly.

"On top of that, since when could guys get pregnant?" Botwolf asked.

"You weren't listening or you would have heard him say something about genetic codes." Shinbou muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey guys, I think he's done talking." Keichii announced, turning from the circle and looking at Kloan who was clearly, very, very angry.

Onitidus felt like laughing, he really did.

"You fools!" Kloan roared; around him, Dark Shiva, Dark Ramuh, Dark Titan, Dark Carbuncle, Dark Garuda, Dark Fenrir and an all black Diabolos appeared, Dark Ifrit joining the circle of Dark Summons. Kissmekillme put her fists up, putting one leg behind her; Aibou raised her staff, looking clearly peeved; Shinbou put both daggers up in front of him, his feet spread apart a little and knees bent; Botwolf left his great axe over his shoulder, his free thumb hooked on his belt; Keichii had both axes in his hands, by his sides; both Ashiama and Shoujin were back to back, great swords raised in front of them, eyeing the dark summons.

"Hey Oni, you owe us dinner after this." Aibou chimed, cackling maniacally.

"Aib, stop with that laugh, it makes it sound like you have an evil plan or something." Botwolf said, twitching visibly.

"Who said I didn't?" Aibou asked, cackling loudly and throwing her head back. Botwolf and Shinbou looked at each other, both with an eye twitching slightly.

"Just like the Royal Guard of the East; still a cocky little bitch, aren't you?" Kloan asked, laughing loudly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aibou shouted, flipping him off.

"Hey, we're the only ones allowed to call her bitch." Botwolf announced, looking somewhat peeved.

"Oh, I feel **real** loved now, Bot." Aibou said, scowling at him. Botwolf simply burst out laughing, and then Kloan shook his head, making that tsking noise again.

"You guys **really** don't get what's at stake here, do you?" Kloan asked, a wide smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't worry; we'll toast your ass in a minute, Klondike." Botwolf responded, grinning widely.

"It's Kloan!" Kloan barked, annoyed.

"Same difference." Botwolf said, shrugging and shaking his head.

"Shiva, take care of that little bitch of the East. Ifrit, crush Botwolf." Kloan commanded, his tail puffing out angrily.

Dark Shiva smirked and created a series of black icicles, sending them towards Aibou who yelped and just barely ducked, falling to the ground on her back in the process. Dark Ifrit was crushing Botwolf with both of his hands causing said Beastmaster yell out in pain and struggle. Kissmekillme was fist fighting with Dark Titan, already panting heavily and more over dodging than causing **any** damage at all. Dark Ramuh was on Shinbou – literally. The Elvaan Thief was struggling with attempting to get Ramuh off of him. Dark Carbuncle was hissing at Shoujin and charging him, tearing at his skin and making him bleed all over the place. Dark Fenrir was being held at bay by Ashiama if you looked, but if you really took notice, Dark Fenrir was holding her at bay. Dark Garuda was holding Keichii in the air by his wrists; she'd snuck up behind him quickly and had grabbed his wrists, making him drop his axes. Keichii struggled, trying to crane his neck to glare at Dark Garuda; failing, he settled on glaring at Kloan.

"Oh… What a pretty expression… Now I know why the Princess chose you. Maybe I shouldn't kill you… Keep you as a toy maybe? Like the Princess." Kloan muttered; he grabbed Keichii's chin and made the blonde look him in the eyes, barely centimeters from his face.

Princess…?

Onitidus!

Keichii's gaze snapped over into the direction of Onitidus where he was still held up by his wrists with chains, Diabolos was behind him, his arms wrapped around Onitidus, his claws pressed into Onitidus' sides, making blood trickle down. Both blondes made eye contact, both with pained expressions. Keichii broke eye contact and went back to glaring darkly into Kloan's eyes, angry.

"What are our options?" Keichii asked, already knowing they were overpowered. If he could just get everyone out of there, everything would end up just fine…

"Surrender and all of you become my pets for eternity, or don't surrender and die." Kloan said, smirking widely.

Keichii let out a deep sigh; he glanced over at Onitidus, and then let his eyes scan the conditions of everyone else. Aibou was being chocked and crushed, but was fighting back, kicking at Dark Shiva's stomach. Botwolf was still being crushed but had one arm free, hitting Dark Ifrit over the head repeatedly and ferociously. Kissmekillme was moving quickly around Dark Titan, evading every single hit and getting in decent punches and kicks. Shinbou was on Dark Ramuh's back, one arm wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around the Thunder God's torso, beating him over the head with his free arm. Shoujin and Ashiama had switched so now Shoujin was beating Dark Fenrir down easily and Ashiama was beating the hell out of Dark Carbuncle; but not without taking violent hits themselves. Keichii let out a deep, shuddering sigh and closed his eyes, opening his mouth to speak.

"Kei! You fucking pussy, don't you dare surrender! We will **not** be taken down so easy!" Aibou shouted, finally kicking Dark Shiva off and jumping on her, punching the hell out of her and straddling her sides.

"Well said Aiby! You heard her Kei, besides, just because you say we give up, doesn't mean we will!" Kissmekillme shouted, gleefully. She jumped and kicked Dark Titan over, did a back flip and then started punching him quickly, eyes wild and excited.

"Ya' know. Just because he says we'll die if we don't give up, doesn't mean we **will** die." Botwolf yelled, kicking Dark Ifrit in the crotch, making said Fire God drop him and yelp in pain. Botwolf picked up his great axe and started his task of hacking away at Dark Ifrit, not slicing through, but making it to where Dark Ifrit's skin was sliced.

"We're too stubborn to die! Besides," Shinbou began, he grabbed one of Dark Ramuh's arms and twisted it behind the Thunder God and in front of him, making it make loud, cracking noises, "this is the most fun I've had in awhile!"

"Besides, daddy, how are you supposed to save mommy if you die or become someone's pet?" Ashiama called over her shoulder. Shoujin made quick eye contact with Keichii, quickly breaking it and casting several Cures on their group before jumping on Fenrir with his great sword poised ready to attack. Ashiama grinned and cast a simple Drain spell on Carbuncle, leaping to the side to avoid an attack then spinning around and hitting Carbuncle over the top of its' head.

"You guys…" Keichii began staring at them, shaking his head slowly, staring at them in surprise. Kloan tsked again and snapped his fingers, stepping back and sauntering over towards Onitidus, grabbing his chin and forcefully kissing him. When he broke away, Onitidus spit into Kloan's face, a disgusted look on his face. Keichii struggled against Garuda's grip, eyes widening as a vortex opened up and Kloan socked Onitidus in the gut apparently hard, knocking the blonde out. Kloan snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared; he caught Onitidus and snapped his fingers once more, all of his Dark Summons disappearing, leaping through vortex, said vortex disappearing behind him.

Keichii sat up; rubbing his wrists and glaring in the direction they had disappeared. Shinbou walked over to him, offering him a helping hand, Botwolf not far behind him. Kissmekillme dragged a disgruntled Aibou towards him, Ashiama and Shoujin trailing behind. Keichii looked at his hands, pressed them to his eyes and combing them through his hair. He slammed them down on the ground with a loud yell, pressing his head to the ground.

"Keichii…" Kissmekillme began, starting to move forward. Botwolf placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head slightly. Everyone looked down, looking mildly depressed.

"Yes, please! Thank you! 3 Oh, there you guys are. I thought I was going to have to search for my hoes to help me find ya'."

Everyone's heads snapped up, staring at the new speaker.

He was an Elvaan with long black hair, dressed in the White Mage artifact gear; his hands were on his hips and he was grinning broadly at everyone.

"Coups…"

"Yeah?"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kissmekillme asked, puzzled.

"The protocrystal looked funny so I uttered some weird spell I thought of when I was finishing off the cheesecake while repeating 'ass fucking titties' and it let me in." Coupsdetat said, grinning widely.

They all simply stared at him, before bursting out laughing… except for Shoujin who covered his mouth and turned his back, shoulders shaking.

Joce: And there was part 3! Yes, be amazed, I finally finished part 3! ((Cackles maniacally.))

Mixen: Yup…

Joce: Coups' character is gonna be kinda' hard… Oh yes, words from the masters…

Onitidus:

Keichii:

Joce: Look forward to part 4, don't know how much I'll get done, I'm out of town and I forgot my notes at home for this story again… Haha, I'm so-

Mixen: - blonde.

Joce: You shut up…


End file.
